


Say it Again

by kesrows



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesrows/pseuds/kesrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>About this gifset created by juicepls.tumblr.com/post/63775700667</p>
    </blockquote>





	Say it Again

**Author's Note:**

> About this gifset created by juicepls.tumblr.com/post/63775700667

Juice was sitting at home watching the NHL players getting interviewed. Cabbie appeared on his TV and Kevin began to pay more attention to the show because this is Cabbie. He has been interviewed by Cabbie many times and is pretty good friends with him. He always makes everyone laugh…. or at least he tries to make us laugh. He definitely needs to work on that. Maybe Kev can give him a few pointers next time they meet.

 Cabbie is interviewing Jonathan Toews and is asking stuff about saying I love you to your teammates. Haha Kevin thinks to himself. Everyone in the league knows that Toews has something going on with Patrick Kane. Then he’s talking to Kes about saying I love you to your teammates. When Ryan says he says I love you about once a week Kev snorts. Ryan never says I love you to anyone other than the goalies when they bail him out on the ice. Kevin’s eager to know who Ryan says he loves the most. “Bieksa, Burrows, Edler, Garrison. Good dudes,” says Ryan. Kevin drops the remote and he doesn’t hear anything else that cabbie says. Ryan said he loves Kevin. They’ve been dating for almost 7 years but not once did Ryan say I love you. Kevin feels as if his heart is going to jump out of his chest. He needs to hear Ryan say love you again.

When Ryan comes home later that night Kevin has been eagerly waiting for a few hours. When he hears the door knob moving he rushes to open the door and practically flings the door open. “Seems like someone’s been waiting for me, “Ryan chuckles. “Maybe I was hoping it was the pizza delivery guy” Kevin snorted. “At 10pm, yea right. Admit it you missed me,” Ryan grinned. “Fuck off” Kevin murmured even though he pulled Ryan in for a kiss.

The kiss was soft and gentle nothing like Ryan. Kevin feels like he’s the luckiest guy in the world because he gets to see Ryan without his tough exterior. He loves the way Ryan melts into his arms and begins to make the kiss more needy. Ryan lifts Kevin without breaking the kiss and carries him towards their room. He puts Kevin down and pushes him against the wall. Kevin pulls off Ryan’s blazer smirking while saying “nice jacket”. “Fuck you, you know you love it,” Ryan retorts. They strip and Ryan pulls him under the covers. That’s unusual. They never go under the covers but hey there’s a first for everything. Ryan kisses Kevin’s collar bones and toys with Kevin’s nipples because he knows that Kevin loves that. He moves down to tug on his nipples with his teeth. This makes Kevin gasp and his fingers clench the sheets. Ryan keeps at it for a while until Kevin’s a squirming mess. “Ryan!” Kevin gasps out, tugging on his hair.

Kesler goes up to kiss Bieksa and its agonizingly slow and sweet. He makes the kiss deeper and runs his hands down Kevin’s sides. Kevin wraps his legs around Ryan’s waist and pulls him in even more. There’s practically no space between them but they want to get closer.

Part of Kevin’s mind is in a jumbled mess. The other half is confused because this is not like them. They don’t go slow or sweet. This is something new. Kevin loves this but also wonders if he’ll get more of this type of sex.

Kevin’s and Ryan’s dicks are slick with precum and Kevin feels really close.

 “Ryan, I-i want you.” Ryan looks up and there’s something in his gaze that makes Kevin shiver.

“Kevin…” Ryan trails off.

 “Yeah.”

 “I-uh nothing, just condom?”Ryan asks.

“Top drawer” Kevin replies. Ryan slicks up his fingers and slowly circles around Kevin’S ring of pleasure. He slowly slips one finger in and waits until Kevin feels adjusted. He slowly adds another finger and crooks his fingers which make Kevin moan involuntarily. Ryan keeps teasing Kev but Kevin makes him stop because he wants Ryan _inside_ of him so badly. Ryan lines himself up with kevin’s entrance and pushes in, groaning at how tight Kevin is and how good this feels.

Ryan is hovering over Bieksa not moving until he gets the okay. Kevin’s fine and he practically begs Ryan to start moving his hips. Kesler keeps a slow and steady pace, which leaves Kevin feeling raw. Ryan starts again saying “Kevin..I” but trails off once again.

“Yeah babe” kevin encourages his breath getting caught but he wants to find out what Ryan wants to say. However ryan doesn’t say anything just binds their hands together. This makes kevin feel like this isn’t just sex for ryan right now, it’s something more.

Ryan begins to pick up the pace and bites Kevin’s neck. Kevin shudders and digs his fingers into Ryan’s back. “Ryan!” Kevin begs. Ryan reaches down to stroke Kevin in time with his thrusts. The combined sensation is too much for Kevin and he comes, hot liquid spilling over Ryan’s hand.

The sudden clench of Kevin’s muscles makes Ryan come a few thrusts later. They both collapse and are content with the way they are. However Ryan gets up to get a damp wash cloth to clean them up.

Kevin cups Ryan’s face gently and presses a kiss to his lips. Ryan tangles his legs with Kevin’s.

“I love you Kevin” Ryan murmurs into Kevin’s neck.

Kevin pulls back and Ryan freezes going stiff. “I’m sorry, sorry.i know you probably don’t feel the same way. This doesn-” ryan babbles but gets interrupted by a kiss.

Ryan makes a content sound and breaks the kiss just to look at Kevin and say ''I love you. I always have. You make me feel safe and secure. I feel like I can be sarcastic around you and cry and be an idiot. No one has ever made me feel this way and no one ever will.”

Kevin’s speechless at this and he can only say I love you repeatedly. They fall asleep in each other’s arms and wake up to a morning with lazy kisses and being late to morning skate.


End file.
